inuyasha's life with kagome
by Inuyashainy
Summary: this is about inuyasha and kagome's life with their kids and kagome is pregnant
1. beginning

Introduction of InuYasha play

The people in our play are:InuYasha,Kagome,Shippo,Kilala,Sango,Miroku,Naraku, Koga,Sesshomaru,Rin,Jaken,Kagura,Kanna,Kaede,Myoga, Kagome's mom,Grandpa,Sota,Kikyo, Little Kikyo,Little Kagome,Little Sesshomaru,Little Miroku,Little Sango, Little InuYasha,Little Shippo,Little Kilala,Little Miroku the 2nd,Little Kilala the 2nd,Little Shippo the 2nd,Little Kohaku the 2nd,Little Kohaku the 3rd,Little Jr.,Princess,Baby girl,Little Miroku the 3rd,Little Sango the 2nd,Kristen,Jennie,Steven,

Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Ushiha,Naruto Uzaimaki,Sakura Elric, Edward Elric,Al Elric,Little Winry Elric,Winry Rockbell,Stranger and,Bad Person

Scene One

Kagome:InuYasha Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit.

InuYasha:Damn I hate this necklace.

Little Kikyo: ha ha dad you had to sit.

Myoga:Lord InuYasha have you heard of a girl named Rin?

InuYasha:no

Little Kagome:Hey dad where did Kilala go?

InuYasha:I don't know but where are Miroku and Sango?

Miroku:We were running after Kilala because she ran off.

Sango:And we were tring to catch her.

Little Kagome:Kilala is funny.

Little Kikyo:Why did she run off?

Kikyo:What are you guys talking about?

InuYasha:None of your damn business.

Kagome:Sit boy!

InuYasha:What the hell did you do that for?

Kagome: For being mean to Kikyo.

InuYasha:Oh shut up.

Kagome:Sit boy!

InuYasha:What did you do that for again?

Kagome:You said shut up to me.

Kagome:Sit boy!

InuYasha:Will you stop doing that?

Kagome:NO!

Kikyo:Will you guys quit arguing?

InuYasha,Kagome:NO!

Kikyo:Stop it, NOW!

InuYasha,Kagome:NO!

Kikyo:YES!

InuYasha,Kagome:NO!

Kikyo:YES!

InuYasha,Kagome:NO!

Shippo:Sorry to interrupt but what is Rin's age?Myoga

Myoga:I don't know.

Myoga:But Sesshomaru might know.

InuYasha:SESSHOMARU He kidnapped her.

Myoga:No he didn't thieves killed her parents.

InuYasha: Damn them

Kagome:InuYasha

InuYasha:What?

Shippo:I think I'm in love

Everyone: WHAT!!

Shippo I didn't mean InuYasha I meant Rin,did I say that out loud?

InuYasha:Yes Shippo you did say that out loud.

Koga:Hey Kagome,how are you?

Kagome:Hi Koga.

InuYasha:Stay away from Kagome,Koga

Koga: Damn you InuYasha

Kagome: InuYasha Sit!

InuYasha:Will you stop doing that?

Kagome:NO!

Little Kikyo,Littlt Kagome: SIT! sit sit sit sit sit sit.

InuYasha:Kids stop saying that.

Little Kikyo,Little Kagome:NO!

InuYasha: Don't say no to me.

Little Kikyo,Little Kagome:Ok

Kagome:(Tell him to sit kids)

Little Kikyo,Little Kagome:(ok)

InuYasha:What did you tell them Kagome?

Kagome:Nothing!

Little Kikyo,Little Kagome:Dad SIT!

InuYasha:Damn it.

Kikyo:Hi InuYasha.

InuYasha:Hi Kikyo(hearts in eyes)

Kagome: InuYasha SIT!

InuYasha:What did you do that for?

Kagome:You were looking at Kikyo.

InuYasha:So what

Kagome:SIT BOY!

InuYasha:Stop doing that NOW!

Kagome:NO!

Little Sesshomaru:Stop arguing please?

InuYasha,Kagome:Ok Little Sesshomaru we'll quit arguing.

Miroku:Would you consider bearing me a child.

Kikyo(Slap)perverted monk!

Sango:I am apalled.

Miroku:I see some jealousy in you Sango.

Sango:(Slap)

Miroku:(rub rub)

Sango,Kikyo:(Slap)

Miroku:I'm getting alot of slaps because of this damn curse.

Shippo:Lets go and see Sesshomaru

InuYasha:Are you crazy?

Shippo:I want to see Rin.

Sango:And on the way we can get Kohaku.

Group:Kohaku?

Sango:Yes my little brother Kohaku.

InuYasha:No way he's too young.

Sango:He has alot of weapons and he's eleven

Miroku:(daydreaming)Is Kohaku a girl or a boy?

Sango:He's a boy you idiot.

Shippo:Miroku you are a idiot a really stupid idiot.

Kagome:Miroku you are stupid.

Miroku:I know lets just get going to get Kohaku and Shippo's girlfriend ha ha.

Shippo: Hey!

(30 min later)

Sango:Well everyone this is my brother Kohaku.

Kohaku:H...H...Hi ev...everyone

Shippo:How old are you?

Kohaku:I'm elev

Sango:I already told you Shippo.

Kohaku:I like your dog ears.

InuYasha:I also have fangs.

Kagome:InuYasha SIT!

InuYasha:Will you quit saying sit?

Kagome:Ok, InuYasha darling.

InuYasha:Kohaku have you seen a girl that's named Rin?

Kohaku: NO!!

InuYasha:Have you heard of her?

Kohaku:YES!!

Kagome:Hey can I go get my brother Sota?

InuYasha:No he will get in the way.

Kagome:Please InuYasha i'll go home and never come back again.

InuYasha:NO!!

Shippo:Please InuYasha?!

Little Kids:Ya daddy please(puppy face)

InuYasha:Fine!

Kagome:Thank You(kissed InuYasha)

InuYasha:(Blushing)

(10 mins later)

Kagome:Hey everybody this is my brother Sota.

Sota:Hi everyone.

Sota:Hi InuYasha!

InuYasha:Hi Sota!

Little Kids:Uncle Sota!

Sota:Hi kids!

Little Kagome:Hey Uncle Sota watch this(wiggles ears).

Little Sesshomaru:That's nothing look at me Uncle Sota watch this(crosses his eyes and wiggles his ear).

Little Shippo:Look at me Uncle Sota(jumps up high).

Sota:That's good you guys.

Sota:Miroku and Sango lets sit(thud turns around).

Sota:Oops I didn't mean to say that.

InuYasha:Sota I'm going to kill you.

Kagome:InuYasha SIT(thud).

InuYasha:Stop saying that.

Sesshomaru:What the hell is that noise(says to Rin).

Rin:What did you say?

Sesshomaru:U...u...ummm nothing.

Sesshomaru:Lets go see my little brother.

Rin:You have a brother?

Sesshomaru:YES!

Jaken:Master Sesshomaru where are you?

(1 hour later)

InuYasha:So Sesshomaru you found us?

Rin:Lord Sesshomaru who are these people?

Shippo:(hearts in eyes).

Kohaku:You must be Rin?

Rin:Yes I am Rin.

Miroku:Would you consider bearing my child?

Rin:??(what did he say Sesshomaru)?  
Sesshomaru:Just ignor him,can Rin stay with you for a little bit?

(before InuYasha can say anything)

Shippo:Of course!! How dare you Miroku.

Miroku:I think you like Rin.

Shippo and Rin sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-ing.

Shippo:(crying)stop it

Shippo:(Shippo still crying Miroku still singing)Stop it Miroku.

Rin:Miroku I don't care if Shippo likes me because I like Sesshomaru and Kohaku.

Miroku:You like Kohaku and Sesshomaru?

Rin:Yes I like them both.

Miroku:Cool!

Rin:I like Shippo too.

Shippo:You like me Rin?

Rin:YES!!

Shippo:Miroku where is Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Kilala, Kohaku, and Sota.

Miroku:I don't know where they all are.

Everyone:We're back we were getting lunch.

Rin:Lunch?

Rin:Yey lunch!

Miroku:Give me some.

Rin:Shippo I love you the most.

Shippo:(Blushes)you do?

Rin:Yes(kissing Shippo)

(30 mins passed)

(still kissing Shippo)

Sesshomaru:Rin lets go.

Rin:Yes my lord.

InuYasha:Sesshomaru where are you going

Sesshomaru:I've got to go see rin's parents soon

(30 min later)

Sesshomaru: gasp

Rin:gasp mommy daddy (crying)

Sesshomaru:Rin why are you cring?

Rin:they are dead they died before you meet me.

Sesshomaru:oh sorry Rin

Rin:That ok you didn't know.

Little Kohaku:Dad whoho dad

InuYasha:What is it little kohaku

Little kohaku:You made Rin leave you don't like her she is weard.

InuYasha:little kokaku (wack)

Little Kohaku:(crying)

Kagome:SIT!! (everybody fell except for Miroku,Sango,Kohaku,Kilala,Shippo,and Kagome)

Kagome:oops sorry!

InuYasha: damn it

Kagome:Inuyasha Sit!

Little Sango:ha ha

InuYasha:Little Sango sit

little Sango:(thud) Mommy, Daddy told me to Sit

Kagome:InuYasha SIT.

InuYasha:dang it!

InuYasha:(thud)

little InuYasha:ha ha

InuYasha:don't laugh at me little InuYasha

little InuYasha:ok

Kagome:I sence two shards

InuYasha:what (sniff sniff) It's Koga. I smell someone else too.

Koga:So InuYasha here you are.

Ayame:who is this Koga dear?

Koga:this is my worst enemy InuYasha.

Kagura:Dance of the dragon

InuYasha:Kagura

Kanna:who are these people Kagura?

Kagura:our worst enemys

Kanna: ok Kagura

Naraku:so InuYasha you smelled Kagura

InuYasha:no I heard her

Naraku: what did she say

InuYasha:she said dance of the dragon

Naraku:she did say that

InuYasha:ok you are getting weird right now

Naraku:I know i'm losing my mind cause i'm STUPID

InuYasha:you can say that again

Naraku:Ok i'm a STUPID

InuYasha:I know you are

Naraku:Kohaku come to me

Sango:?? Kohkau will never come to you

Kohaku:yes master

Everyone:??

Sango:KOHAKU no what r u doing

Naraku:he is under a spell and he is my servent means he will only obey me and only me so Kohaku Kill InuYasha and everyone else except for Kanna, me, and Kagura

Kohaku:yes master

Sango:Kohaku no!!

Little Kohaku:STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!! Kohaku noooo don't hurt Sango

Sango: stop Kohaku don't hurt me

InuYasha:Iron Rever Soul Stealer

Sango:InuYasha NO!

(jumps in front of InuYasha's attack holding her bomerang)

Naraku:Kohaku NOW attack Sango

(holds up his staff)

InuYasha:KOHAKU DON'T

Sango:gasp

(drops to ground)

Inuyasha:what the hell did you do Kohaku! you Killed Sango your own sister

(Kagome covering childrens eyes)

Kids:what happened mommy?

Kagome:ITs Sango!

Kids:SANGO

(kids crying)

Kikyo:why the hell did you kill Sango Kohaku? why

InuYasha:why do you care kikyo

Kikyo:well this is kinda secret anyway I knew Sango sence we were little


	2. the fight

Scene 2 the truth

Kikyo:well anyway the truth is I love you InuYasha

InuYasha:I...I...I hate you you jerk I love Kagome get out of my life you jerk

Kikyo:InuYasha I knew you before Kagome

InuYasha:yeah but I married her

Kagome:INUYASHA?INUYASHA where are you?

InuYasha:I'm here say sit hurry

Kagome:SIT SIT SIT

InuYasha:(thud)

Kikyo:InuYasha are you ok

InuYasha: Shut up you tried to kiss me

Kikyo:I know and you tried to kiss me too

Kagome:InuYasha I can't believe you

InuYasha:Its not what it looks like

Kagome:I still can't believe you. I'm going home for a week


	3. going home for a week

Scene 3 go home Kagome

InuYasha:what about the kids?

Kagome:you take half and I'll take the other half ok?

InuYasha:whatever

Kagome:InuYasha

InuYasha:ok

Kikyo:fine Kagome go home back to where you come from(pushed Kagome down thw well)

InuYasha:Kagome I love you!

Kids:mommy!!(talking to Kikyo) how could you Kikyo why don't you go to your husband Naraku and go kiss or what ever you bad guys do

Kikyo:how dare you talk to me like that

Kids:(sticks out tongue)

Kikyo:we arn't even married

Kids:well then go marrie him you like him or go marrie Koga

InuYasha:(thinking now that Kagome is gone I can't get the Shards)


End file.
